Esoteric Enmity
by Your Inner Demons
Summary: Jono, one of Troy's fallen citizens, has now been brought to Egypt as a gift to the High Priest Seth. At first there is extreme hatred between the two, but with the passage of time a bond begins to form that will either save or destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my SethxJono fanfic. The past versions of Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi.

It's not historically accurate, but it's a fictional love story and I thought it was a cool plot.

Review and let me know if I should continue. I usually never finish what I start.

Also, any suggestion for a title would be GREATLY appreciated.

* * *

"This…This isn't possible..." the young blonde said in a trembling voice. He stood frozen on the balcony of his home.

Fear and disbelief were coursing through his veins; his amber eyes wide with horror. He watched as the citizens ran in terror through the streets, stared when fire engulfed homes not much different than his own, and gawked as blood of innocent people was spilled below his feet.

His home, Troy, was falling. The Spartans had deceived them all. How foolish King Priam had been to bring that false token of the Gods behind the walls of Troy. The great city that stood so proud and tall for centuries was dying right before the young Trojan.

A new fright surfaced into his mind as images of his family flickered in his mind. He shook his head and left the balcony hastily; running down the halls of his home yelling their names.

"Mother! Father! Sabia! Where are you?!"

There was no answer. He called them once again, cupping his mouth to amplify his voice. Still there was nothing. They were not in the house.

He bit his bottom lip anxiously, knowing that he should leave the safety of his home to find his family. He clenched his fists and his muscles tensed. He ran to the weapons hall and picked up an old spear and shield his ancestors had used in wars past.

"Apollo, watch over me." He said and dashed to the door, leaving his home for the last time.

The Trojan looked around and watched as life was seemingly passing him by in slow motion. He saw everything from the balcony but now the action was no longer at a distance. It was here and now and he was in the midst of it. It was an awe inspiring sight, but this was an invasion. This was no time to marvel in the tragedy and glory of war.

He sprinted around the city, pushing past civilians, screaming for his family.

"Sabia! SABIA!"

"JONO!" He heard his younger sister call.

He twisted his head in the direction the voice came from, hurrying to get to her.

"SABIA!"

"JONO! HELP!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IN THE STABLE! OH GODS JONO IN THE STABLE!"

Jono could hear the fear in her small voice. He had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach but ignored it. They kept yelling for one another until he found the stable Sabia's voice was coming from. He opened the doors and dropped his spear and shield to the floor in shock at the sight before him.

Sabia was in a corner crying, hugging her legs and their parents lay dead on the stable floor. Their father disemboweled from a deep slash of a sword and their mother beheaded. Her face staring directly at Jono's was ashen white with a silent scream forever pasted upon her once lovely features.

Jono hit his knees covered his mouth trying not to vomit at the hideous sight before him. The gruesome remains of his parent showing Jono the true face of war and death. Just days before he was eager for the taste of blood war had to offer, and yet his father refused to allow him to serve Troy's army. Only now did he understand why. Death held no glory, only pain and suffering.

But there was no time for grieving. He swallowed hard and got back onto his feet. Jono walked over his father's remains to get to his sister who was still crying. He grabbed her arm firmly.

"Sabia, we have got to get out of here. If we stay the Spartans will find us. We have to go."

"NO! Mother and father-"

"ARE DEAD! There is nothing we can do for them! All we can do is save ourselves!"

"But Jono, I can't move my legs!!" She cried.

"I'll carry you." He said and picked up his younger sibling, cradling her gently. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and cried.

"Jono, I'm scared!"

"Just close your eyes. I will protect you Sabia."

She tucked her face into his shoulder as he carried her out of the stable and ran for cover of some kind.

He ran through the falling city, looking for a safe place, but there was nowhere. Troy had protected itself, but also doomed itself by these walls. There were only so many places to go before time would bring the Spartans to them. Jono finally settled on heading back to the house and into the cellar. He could gather some weapons and food to have a hideout for himself and his sister.

He bursted through the door of his home, but was greeted by a dreadful surprise. There were at least 10 Spartans warriors in his abode and they were looking directly at him and his precious cargo.

"Well, what have we here? A pretty little couple; are they not men?" Said the apparent leader to the group.

Sabia latched her small fists onto Jono's shirt in terror. "Jono…" She shuddered.

"Sabia, listen to me," he whispered in her ear as he saw the men slowly gather around them. "I'm going to let you down, and when I do I want you to run to the cellar and lock the door. I'll hold them off while you get to safety."

"But Jono-"

"Just do as I say! Now!"

She took a deep breath as Jono sat her on to the ground. She made a mad dash for the cellar. The men initially started after Sabia, but Jono was quick. The man closet to his sister he went for first, punching him in the throat and then kicking him to the floor.

"You little bastard!" Said the leader. "Get him!"

The Spartan soldiers pulled out their swords and headed for the blonde Trojan. Jono ran from them, he knew their armor would slow them down just enough so that he could get to the weapons hall. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him as he skidded into the hall and shut the doors behind him, locking it.

It wouldn't hold forever, but it would by him some time to put on armor of his own. He saw the old golden breastplate and shin guards of his fathers and quickly adorned himself with them, thanking the Gods they was a perfect fit. He grabbed the beautiful battle scarred helmet of his fathers and placed it upon his head.

"_In the name of the Gods, I shall protect this house and avenge my mother and father."_ He prayed silently and snatched his father's trusted sword from the wall. He had covertly trained with it nearly every day of his life, but now Jono was about to use it in true combat.

He heard the door bust open and readied himself for an onslaught. A man charged at him. He moved out of the way and brought his arm down, slicing the man's head from his shoulders in an instant. Another charged from behind and gave off a loud war cry. Jono's ear twitched from the sound and he swiftly turned toward the snarling beast of a man. He saw the flash of a dagger and dove downward to stab the man through the ribs and into his heart.

One right after the other they came at Jono, using their brute strength in a blind rage. They were nearly predictable to him. Jono dodged many of the blows and countered with equal velocity. One by one, many of the Spartans fell.

Throughout his years of living, he had trained in secret from his father, who never wanted the boy to know the ways of war but instead become a farmer. He'd wanted Jono to experience a long and happy life full of its own richness and glories. It was an expectation Jono refused to live up to, so in silence he learned the trade of combat from Troy's greatest warrior, the late Prince Hector. Just twelve days ago he'd learned that his teacher and mentor had fallen in battle with Achilles. That day, he'd felt the knife of agony run deep into his heart. And the knife twisted when he heard the fate of Hectors' body, being drug along the sand by chariot.

A vivid image of the young Prince entered Jonos' mind then and he made the fatal mistake of pausing. The Spartans took the opportunity to ambush the young man. They restrained his arms and brought him to his knees. One grabbed him by the scalp and forced Jono to look upon the leader of the group who stood with and arrogant smirk across his lips.

He walked up to Jono and grabbed the boys' chin roughly, turning his face left and right to examine it.

"You have a lovely face boy. Pity you're a Trojan, otherwise I'd have you warm my bed tonight!" He said giving a hardy laugh in which the other men joined in..

"I'd rather DIE than ever know Spartan filth!" Yelled Jono.

He then spit in the man's' face and tried to free himself, only to have his entire body pushed to the floor.

"Commander Balios!" Shouted one of the soldiers who appeared in the doorway. Jono saw that the man held his sister, his dirty hand over her mouth. Her face was stained with tears from fear and her eyes were watering. No doubt the rat had ordered her silence for her life.

The Commander looked toward the man. "I see you have the girl, well done. She'll fetch a hefty price on the slave market."

At the mention of the "slave market" Jono's eyes grew wide and knew he had to protect Sabia. He struggled to get free of the men above him, but it was futile.

Balios wiped his face, his arrogant smirk now a livid scowl. He looked at Jono who was still attempting freedom.

"And what of the Trojan boy sir?"

The man looked thoughtful for a second, watching the beautiful boy fight against his captures. But soon came to a conclusion and smiled an evil smile.

"The boy defends the sands of Troy; perhaps he would do well in the sands of Egypt. I hear the High Priest is looking for a new concubine, and that he has a taste for young men. Especially light skinned ones." Balios said with malice in his voice.

Jono's breathe caught in his throat. To be a Trojan becoming a slave of carnal knowledge was utterly dishonorable and shameful in itself, but to an Egyptian priest! No! HE would NEVER allow that to happen!

He struggled ever more furiously than before until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Egypt, 3 Months Later…_

The bright early morning sun rose over the land. Its rays penetrating into the room of Seth, Egypt's highest and most revered priest, and landed onto his tanned face. His brow furrowed under their shine as he slowly began to wake.

He rose to sit up in his large, warm bed; stretching and yawning as he did. The young priest could hear chirping from his open balcony and turned his head to look in its direction. The sky was a lovely pale blue, the clouds rolled lazily upon it while the birds were singing there beautiful songs, and for a while he admired its serenity giving a slight smile only few had ever seen.

His bright blue eyes usually cold as ice were now warm and gentle thanks to the wave of tranquility he felt. At times like this, he would often wish the feeling would never end. Being High Priest, Seth was obligated with many distressing and sometimes mundane tasks to complete, inhibiting his inner feelings of peace and order. He inhaled deeply and sighed, running a hand through the brunette mess that was his hair and removed the lovely smile; his face now callous and cold as per usual. Rising from his bed, he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was a sense of excitement mixed with dread. Something was coming, but what?

"Hmm… I shall head to the temple immediately following the morning feast. Perhaps the Gods have a message of great importance for me to receive."

With that, he got out of is bed, put on his cloak, and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Seth was bored, holding his face in the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the table. He'd already eaten his fill and now stared listlessly into nothingness. This morning Pharaoh Atem had invited his many acquaintances to the morning meal. Most were laughing; telling tales and preforming antics, others were couples showing off their "intimate affection" for one another. Something Seth felt should stay behind the chamber doors and go no further.

Sitting next to Seth was Pharaoh Atem, who noticed the glazed look in the young priests' eyes. As usual, his body and soul had disguise of detachment due to his apathy. Atem often worried that one day Osiris would whisk Seth's soul away mistaking him for dead.

Atem put a hand on Seth's shoulder, causing the priest to turn his head in surprise.

"My cousin, if this Pharaoh were a scarab, he would think you a corpse to devour. What troubles you?"

Seth's eyes were still blank as papyrus. "My Pharaoh, do not concern yourself with my ailments. It is your duty to aid many, not one man."

"Seth, do not speak so formally of me. We are still family."

"This is true, but the Pharaoh you are as well, My Lord." The young Priest said with a hint of a playful smile.

It was then Theron, one of Seth's Greek servants, came into the dining hall and came to his master.

"My Lord, a man calling himself Balios requests an audience with Your Holiness in the Throne Room."

'_Balios…'_

Seth stood from the table, excusing himself from the feast. He walked out of the large room, his face now void of all emotion, but inside his blood was boiling and not from the Egyptian sun. The image of Balios' battle scarred face was piercing his mind relentlessly, provoking Seth's anger even further with each passing second.

When they finally reached the Throne Room, the swine of a man, Balios, stood prattling to his men. All of them produced an aura of arrogance with their boisterous laughter and grins that made the Egyptian want to spit at them in revulsion. Spartans truly were despicable. These emotions flowed and yet Seth's disposition remained that of placidity.

As the men began to quiet, the priest cleared his throat and gained there attention.

Balios beamed at Seth. He dismissed his men for the Throne Room and came up to him.

"My Lord, the sands of time change so many things, all except your lovely face."

"You flatter me Balios, but I have no time for such nonsense. Why have you summoned me?"

"My Lord, it pains me to hear you speak so coldly. I'm certain Masika would welcome me with open arms." Balios said touching the young mans' shoulder, a hint of malice in his eyes.

Seth's lips twitched at the mention of his sisters' name. How he wished to skin this snake alive for such slander. He slapped the commander hand away, trying to grab hold of his senses once again.

"If there is no reason as to your being here, then leave at once, or else you will be removed by force." Seth said, turning away from the dog of a man, and began.

"Oh, but there is a reason, My Lord. I have a gift for you."

"I am not interested" Seth said, still walking.

"But he is a citizen of Troy."

At that, Seth stopped. He had heard word of Sparta's' victory over the great city. How they had built a giant wooden horse to fool the Trojans. He thought it only a rumor.

"Troy is indestructible."

"Was indestructible, My Lord. Just look closely."

Balios snapped his fingers. In came three men, two practically dragging the third, and the third, a blonde, fighting them with every step. They brought the young man to the center of the room and held him firmly. He struggled for a moment, but stopped and panted from exhaustion.

"Look at your New Master boy…"

The boy kept his head down, the only thing visible of his face was a scowl.

"I said look! NOW!" Balios screamed.

Then the he looked up at Seth, anger apparent on his face.

Seth stared at him. The boy was beautiful, and yet… rugged. His yellow hair was thick and slightly flowed, but it was filthy. His skin the color of milk from a heifer, but scarred and bruised. But what struck him the most was the boys' eyes. A lovely shade of brownish-gold that closely resembled Seth's' own skin, but those eyes worn with resistance. The boys' fury tainted the beauty of his eyes.

"My Lord?"

Balios' voice brought Seth out of his haze. He had been so enticed he had not heard the Spartan commander before.

"What is it?"

"Will you have him?"

Seth was unsure. He had plenty of Greek slaves and bedmates; however he could own a Trojan slave. Something that was even unattainable to the Gods. The boy would be a grand prize, but he seemed as fierce as a wild horse. Was there any hope of breaking this one?

"Theron!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Wash the boy, and then take him to my chambers."

With that, Seth walked out of the Throne Room, listening to the blonde's struggles grow dim as he distanced himself.


End file.
